infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Amy Rose (Sonicverse)
Amy Rose is the looping admirer/stalker/would-be-girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. She shares an unfortunate hair color with one Sakura Haruno, the namer of Sakura Syndrome Amy tends to spend her time in the Loops pining after Sonic, chasing after Sonic, subtly (and not-so-subtly) hinting at her potential romantic relationship with Sonic, and thwarting the villainous schemes of Dr. Eggman when they come between her and Sonic. More recently she's taken to doing other things to prove to her fellow loopers that she is more than just an obsessed Sonic fangirl... mostly so Sonic (and the others) will stop seeing her as the second coming of Sakura. Early Loop Activity Much of Amy's early looping history is unknown, but it has been confirmed that she at least teetered on the edge of Sakura Syndrome as a result of her baseline love obsession with Sonic. She has since recovered and she generally takes efforts to show her fellow loopers that she can, in fact, control herself. Results have been mixed. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Amy has displayed the following abilities: *'Spin Dash:' Amy quickly learned her crush's signature move. *'Piko Hammer:' The powerful Piko Hammer that Amy can manifest in most every one of her Loops can decimate foes. She has also learned the mallet-techniques of Akane Tendo at some point. *'"Woman's Intuition"': Whatever one cares to call it, the fact remains that Amy has a respectable 'Sonic Radar' and can track down her crush almost anywhere in the Loop more quickly than nearly anyone else can manage. She does, however, sometimes mistake other hedgehogs for Sonic. *'Transformations:' Amy has few confirmed transformations when compared with her crush. **'Rose Woman:' Shortly after Amy and the others helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Other Powers:' It's been confirmed that Amy has some 'big techniques' that she hasn't yet shown. Mostly due to her trying to distance herself from accusations of Sakura Syndrome. *'Extreme Gear:' Amy possesses respectable skill with the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears. She most often uses the board variety. *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Amy can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Relationships Sonic: Amy is still smitten with her Anchor and honestly believes that they will one day be together forever. She has, however, backed off from much of her active pursuit when Awake. Princess Sally Acorn: Amy has an interesting relationship with Sally. She has a great deal of respect for the mobian princess and considers her a friend, but Sally also tends to be the one who has the romantic relationship with Sonic that Amy desires. Then there's the fact that Sally is one of the few individuals in the Loops that can reliably dress down Amy over her actions, regardless of whether or not either one is looping. Akane Tendo: At some point in her looping career, Amy was trained in mallet techniques by Akane Tendo. Category:Looper Category:Sonicverse